


Just a Copy

by crowleyhasfeels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dildos, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, M/M, Orders, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyhasfeels/pseuds/crowleyhasfeels
Summary: Dean is away for a long period of time and Castiel is missing him, in more ways than he can count. Dean decides that he is going to help Castiel out with a problem he has been having and surprises ensure. Porn with like a tiny but of plot but really, it's just porn.





	Just a Copy

            “Take your clothes off,” Dean all but growled into the phone. Castiel’s entire body shook at the sound.

            “Dean?” Castiel was not sure he could do that, he had never done this over the phone before.

            “Please, Cas,” Dean begged. “I need you to do this for me. Please?”         

            “Okay, Dean.” Castiel finally agreed. “Can you hold on?”

            “Of course, baby.”

            Castiel set his phone down on his night stand and brought himself to his feet. He knew that all he really needed to do was pull himself free from his pajama pants, but Dean had requested that the take his clothes off, so that is what Castiel was going to do. Once his socks were slipped off, yes, even his socks, Castiel removed his pajama pants and t-shirt. He hesitated for a brief moment after that but soon, his boxers found themselves in the same pile as the rest of his clothes. He then climbed back onto the bed and pulled his phone back to his ear.

            “Hey,” Castiel spoke to let Dean know he was back, a blush creeping over his face. Again, this was stupid, considering that Dean could not see him at this very moment.

            “Hey baby,” Dean’s voice was deep and his breathing was coming out in broken spurts. Castiel could tell that Dean was excited and this made his cock twitch.

            “Is it strange that I am nervous about this?” Castiel asked. He and Dean had been sleeping together for years, but phone sex, that was something new entirely.

            “No,” Dean’s voice came out softer this time. “It’s new. But it’s going to be great.”

            “Okay.”

            “Can you put your headset in?” Dean asked, and Castiel laughed. Why had he not thought of that?

            “Yeah,” Castiel agreed, rolling over and grabbing his headphones off the nightstand and quickly hooking them up. This allowed for him to lay down completely and set his phone down; he no longer needed to worry about holding his phone.

            “Are you laying down?” Dean asked.

            “Yes.”

            “Good. Now take your left hand and rest it on your stomach.”

            “Okay,” Castiel agreed, bringing his left hand up from the bed and laying it flat on his stomach.

            “Stretch your fingers out against your skin, pushing down just enough to cause a  little bit of pressure.”

            Castiel did as he was told, a small moan escaping his mouth.

            “That is good baby. So, good.” Dean praised him. He then moved forward with his instructions. “Now, slowly run your hand up your body until you get to your nipple. Pinch it between your fingers.”

            “Oh,” Castiel cried out, his body tightening up and slightly lifting up off the bed.

            “Yes baby, just like that,” Dean’s voice was beginning to grow deeper. “Now the other one.”

            Castiel pinched at his nipple one more time, twisting it lightly between his fingers, before trailing his fingers across his chest to his other nipple. He flicked his finger over it, pushing down against it before pinching it between his fingers.

            “Dean,” Castiel cried out, closing his eyes, trying to imagine his boyfriend's fingers in place of his own.

            “I wish I could be with you right now baby,” Dean’s voice was low and cracking. Castiel knew that he was touching himself and this only excited him more.

            “More,” Castiel begged. “Please?”

            “Mmm,” Dean growled. “Someone is enjoying themselves.”

            “Dean!”

            “Slowly move your hand down to your stomach again, ghosting your fingers over your skin.”

            “Yes.”

            “Now bring your right hand up and set it beside your left hand.”

            Castiel brought his right hand up and placed it on his stomach between his left. He wanted to do more but he would wait for Dean’s instruction. Unless Dean told him to do it, he wouldn’t.

            “Take both of your hands and move them down to your hips, massaging them between your fingers.”

            “Oh, Dean.”

            “God,” Dean breathed out. “I can’t wait to get my hands on those hips.”

            “They miss the bruises you would leave.”

            “Grab them tightly, imagine me holding onto them, holding you down against the bed.”

            “Fuck,” Castiel cried out, his cock resting heavy against his stomach. He needed to touch it. It needed to be touched; precum leaking out and dripping just above his naval. “Dean!”

            “Fuck,” Dean growled out, his breathing increasing. “I can’t wait anymore. I need you to touch your cock baby. Fuck, I wish your cock was in my mouth, heavy against my tongue. I miss how you taste baby.”

            Castiel moved his right hand away from his hip and gripped himself at the base of his cock, pushing down to put a little bit of pressure on his balls, which were tight against his body.

            “Dean,” Castiel slowly began to stroke his hand up and down along his cock, gathering up the precum to make it slicker. “I want you … need you … fuck.”

            “Yes, baby. Fuck your hand for me. Pretend it is my mouth. Fuck my mouth baby.”

            Castiel began to pick up speed, alternating how tightly his grip was, just like Dean liked to do. He loved to get Cas close to the edge and then let off just enough for his body to calm down slightly. Cas wanted this to be as close to the real thing as possible.

            “Dean,” Castiel cried out. He could feel the heat pooling in his stomach and he knew that he was close.

            “Stop,” Dean’s voice drip with authority and Cas almost came off of that alone but he was too confused by the words.

            “What?” Castiel stopped his hand, holding tightly onto his cock.

            “Move your hand away from yourself.”

            “What? Why?”

            “Do it.”

            Castiel did as he was told, moving his hand back over to his hip, leaving his cock heavy against his body. The need to continue touching himself almost outweighed his desire to do as he was told. But he was not going to let Dean down, so he kept his hand against his hips.

            “Reach down and get the red box from underneath your bed.”

            “What?” Castiel was confused. What red box underneath his bed?

            “Just look.”

            Castiel huffed a breath before leaning himself off the edge of his bed. It was uncomfortable, his cock throbbing between his legs. But he did it anyways. His breath sputtered out and his heart almost stopped when he spotted the red box sitting against the wall, just under his bed. How had he missed this?

            “Did you find it?”

            “Yes.”

            “Open it.”

            Castiel pulled the box onto the bed, propping himself up onto his side to get comfortable. He had to take a few deep breathes, nerves once again growing in his stomach. But soon, he took the lid off the box, a small gasp escaping his mouth.

            “Dean,” Castiel reached in and pulled out a bottle of lube and a flesh toned dildo. “You got me a dildo?”

            “I sure did.”

            “But,” Castiel was even more confused. “I already have a dildo. You didn’t need to get me a new one.”

            “This isn’t just any dildo,” Dean informed him. “It’s a dildo of my penis.”

            “It’s what?” Castiel spat out, dropping the dildo back into the box.

            “I knew I was going to be gone for a long time,” Dean began. “So, I found one of those clone your penis kits and made you a replica of my penis.”

            “That’s,” Castiel was not sure what to say. “So, you knew this was going to happen?”

            “Oh, I prayed this would happen.”

            “Dirty.”

            “Fuck yourself with it.”

            “Seriously?”

            “Please, baby. Fuck me.”

            “Fuck,” Castiel laid back against the bed, Dean’s words bringing his hardened cock back to life.

            “Please baby,” Dean begged again.

            Castiel reached into the box and pulled out the dildo, setting it down on the bed beside himself. He then reached in and grabbed the lube. It did not take much convincing. If this is what Dean wanted, this is what Dean would get. Castiel also had to admit, it was kind of hot, thinking about having a replica of Dean’s cock shoved into him.

            “Oh God,” Castiel cried out as he pushed a lubed up finger against his hole.

            “Yes baby, yes.”

            “I miss you,” Castiel moaned, working his finger into his ass and moving it around. He began to work it slowly in and out of his ass until it slipped in easily. He then worked to add a second, scissoring his fingers until he was able to slip in a third finger and soon a fourth. It was not long before he was fucking four fingers in and out of his ass, moaning and crying out into the microphone of his headset.

            “Oh, baby,” Dean’s voice was rugged and worn. “Do it. Please.”

            “Yes,” Castiel cock was leaking so much against his stomach you would think he had already cum all over himself.

            Castiel removed his fingers, whimpering at the emptiness this action created. But it was for something better. He reached for the dildo, laying it on his stomach while he poured a generous amount of lube onto his hand. He picked the dildo up again, about to cover it in lube, when another idea struck him. Castiel could not help himself. He closed his eyes and slipped the tip of the dildo into his mouth. It did not taste like Dean, but it felt like him and Castiel almost came from the emotions that came with the awareness.

            Castiel sucked on the dildo more, getting it wet, slurping and gagging sounds slipping through the phone lines.

            “Oh fuck,” Dean cried, knowing full well what Castiel was doing. “You are so hot, baby.”

            Castiel finally pulled it away from his mouth, panting and gasping for air. He had not felt this on fire in so long. This is just what they needed to throw their sex life back over the edge.

            “Now,” Dean whimpered into the phone. “Now baby.”

            Castiel did not leave him hanging. Instead, he took his lube covered hand and ran it along the dildo, getting it good and wet before slowly breaching his hole. Castiel hissed at the sensation, slowly sinking it in until he was to the base. He then began to slowly pull it back, just to the tip before pushing it in again.

            “Yes … oh god … yes.”

            Dean’s erratic breathing and words of encouragement caused Castiel’s speed to increase. He would pull it out and push it all the way back in, just a little faster each time until he had a perfect rhythm of speed and pressure. Finally, angling his arm just a little and Castiel was hitting his prostate, over and over again, his body pushing off the bed in ecstasy.

            “Dean,” Castiel cried out, the burning, pooling sensation returning to his stomach once again.

            “Do it,” Dean demanded. “Come for me baby. Now.”

            “Oh fuck,” Castiel cried out, his thrusts becoming erratic as he came, harder than he had in a very long time, all over his stomach and chest.

            “Oh,” Dean cried out with him and Castiel knew he was coming as well.

            Castiel rode out the orgasm, listening to Dean’s heavy breathes. Once his body calmed down slightly, he slipped the dildo from his ass, a hiss escaping again at the slight twinge of pain it caused.

            “That was,” Dean struggled with words and this made Castiel happy. It was always good when Dean couldn’t talk afterward.

            “I miss you,” Castiel said again, laying his arm over his eyes to block out the light. He was so tired that it stung to look into it.

            “I will be home soon,” Dean promised. “And when I get there, I am totally going to fuck you while watching you suck my cock.”

            “Dirty.”

            “You loved it.”

            “I love you,” Cas corrected.

            “I love you too, baby.” Castiel could feel himself falling asleep, listening to the sound of Dean’s breath returning to normal. “I love you too.”


End file.
